The present embodiments relate to a cable arrangement for use in a magnetic resonance (MR) local coil, an MR local coil with such a cable arrangement, and a method for producing such a cable arrangement.
Imaging methods aid in medical technology. For example, imaging by MR, also known as magnetic resonance tomography (MRT), is distinguished by high and variable soft tissue contrast levels. High-frequency electromagnetic magnetic resonance signals are received by electrically conducting loops, known as coils and/or antennae. Upon receipt, a voltage is induced in the coil by the magnetic resonance signal. These receive coils may be arranged as close as possible to an examination object, in particular a patient. The receive coils are therefore also referred to as MR local coils. The induced voltage may be forwarded amplified to the receive electronics by a low-noise preamplifier.
In order to be able to position an MR local coil as close as possible to the patient, it would be advantageous if it is well adjusted to the geometry of the patient. Conventional MR local coils are however often inadequate. If a dynamic three-dimensional remolding of the MR local coil is required for instance, in most cases this does not mold itself to the patient, but the MR local coil instead juts out and/or is under excessive stress such that damage may result in complete failure.